Find Me
by XrioluluX
Summary: Pearlshipping. Oneshot. Dawn gets lost. What does she do?


**I needed to write Pearl. So here it is! Pearlshippy goodness. I hope you like and don't forget to review!**

**This story was super fun to write because most of it is just Dawn's thoughts. That was super fun for me to write. :3**

* * *

How did I manage to get myself into this? I was just looking for berries for pokéblock, that's it. Just looking for berries. And now, here I am, in the middle of the forest of nowhere, alone. I don't even have my pokémon. It's just not fair. I'm sitting on the ground, my face buried into my knees. I was crying, but that's not going to help anything. I can just hope that Ash or Brock will find me. I mean, they will notice I'm not there with them, right? And they will come looking for me, right? Right??

Oh, who am I kidding, Ash will never notice me missing. Heck, he will probably notice and specifically _not _look for me! He will just think I'm going to come back late or…something. He won't care.

Please come find me Ash! I'm lost. Alone. Cold. Sad. I miss you. At least make an effort to find me. Send Pikachu to find me. It will find me for you!!

I've got to be kidding me.

Ash won't find me.

I need to stop playing desperate girl and start being productive. I can't just wait for my prince to find me. I don't live in a fairytale. I'll have to camp here. I've already done enough random running around. It's not like I'm actually going to find a way out of this forest. And even if I did, who knows that it will be the one where Ash and Brock are? I've lost my sense of direction. I have no idea which direction I came from. I did too much spinning around and running in every direction possible.

Why had I been so stupid? I didn't bring my pokémon, I ran off without Ash or Brock, I didn't bother to mark my path…I'm stupid. Stupid Stupid Stupid. Ash must think I'm stupid. A stupid little girl that is helpless and gets lost all the time. So not worth his time. He's not going to look for me.

I need to stop hoping and get up. I need to make shelter. Make fire. Make food. Do _something_ that will benefit my survival.

Hey! I know! I'll eat the berries I picked! Yay! That eliminates the need for food. Next step: fire. Okay, fire…fire…fire…sticks…sticks…sticks.

I got up and began looking for some dry, crisp, sticks.

I can't go too far…If I go too far, I will never find my way back. That patch of grass has to be in my view at all times.

I walked around, careful to stay close to the grass, in desperate search of sticks.

Oh! And while I'm at it I should get some big sticks for shelter. Then, when Ash finds me, he will know I can actually do something for myself. I can take care of myself! He will say "good job, Dawn!" He will be so proud of me! He will tell me I'm the best ever and he will tell me he loves me-

Wait. Back to reality. Sticks. I'm looking for sticks. Not daydreaming about the boy I will never have.

The sun began to set and I still hadn't found anything. The sticks I did find were wet, for it had rained last night.

"Oh…Ash! If I had just listened to you I wouldn't be in this mess!" I screamed to the sky, and thrust my foot at a small rock causing to go flying away from me.

Here's what happened:

Ash, Brock, and I were all in the forest. Ash was looking for wild pokémon to catch, and I was looking for berries to make pokéblock with. I saw a bush in the distance that had bright red berries on it.

"Guys, I'm going to go over there and pick those berries." I informed them, pointing in the direction of the bush.

"Dawn, don't go over there. It's too far. Wait until we get up there." Ash said.

"I'm not a baby, thank you very much, I can go off on my own a little." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Dawn, it's pretty far, and I don't want us to loose you."

"No need to worry, Ash, I will come right back here when I'm done picking the berries. Here, as proof, take my pokémon. I'll have to come back and get them." I gave him my bag and ran off.

"Don't take too long!" He called.

"I won't!" I called back.

So I went to the berries and picked them. Then, I saw a bush a few yards ahead with Oran berries on it. I went to pick those. Then I saw Pecha berries up ahead. Sitrus. Razz. Nanab. It seemed to be a huge line of berry bushes. I followed them. When I was done picking berries, I turned around. I couldn't see Ash or Brock. I walked in the direction that they were and I didn't see them. In a panic, I began running around, looking for them. I couldn't find them.

And that's where I am now. Lost.

I really wish Ash would just find me already. When he does I will throw my arms around him and thank him with all my heart. I'll-

Concentrate, Dawn, concentrate. The sun has set. It's dark. I should just go to sleep. Whatever.

I lay down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. I was not comfortable. I rolled over a few times in attempt to find a comfier spot. No such luck. I stood up and walked over to a tree with a low hanging branch. I picked lush green leaves off of it.

Yes! Soft leaves. I can make a great pillow with these!

I placed them down on the ground in a pile and pressed them down. I lay down, resting my head on the leaves. My new pillow wasn't bad at all. I looked up at the stars appearing one by one in the sky. I wished on the first one I saw.

I wish Ash would find me.

I counted how many there were until there were too many sprinkled across the night sky to count.

I never noticed how beautiful that night sky is.

Hey, look. Those stars kinda make a picture. What is it?

I held up my finger and traced two long ears and a zigzag tail.

It's a Pikachu.

Great. Just when I was happy, the sky just had to remind me of Ash.

I turned back over to my side and tightly closed my eyes. I rubbed them as tears threatened to fall.

I am cold. I am alone. I am lost. Ash may never find me. What will I do if Ash doesn't find me? I can't stay in one spot forever. I have to walk around. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will look for someone.

Tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it tonight.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow I will find Ash again…

Eventually I lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well...that's it! Ta-da!? Tell me what you think and If i should write more. This was intended to be a oneshot, but I kinda want to continue. I don' know. If you guys think it's worth it to continue. If you don't think I should then I won't. :3 thank you for reading!**

**-April**


End file.
